


Day Gone Wrong

by Xanderale3690



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Danti - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Septiplier - Freeform, Yaoi, YouTube, x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanderale3690/pseuds/Xanderale3690
Summary: This is a little story me and my Buddy (not naming names) came up with, its about a new YouTuber named Alexander(Alex), with the screen name "Patchwork" and his brothers, Simon "Ink", Trojan(Troy) "Skully" and their best friend Nikalia "Cie Cie" (pronounced key key) who also appears in their videos.They have their own YouTube channel named "The_Brothers_Three" and after a year and a half of uploading they soon get 1,000,000. They love their fans and friends, but Simon isn't as he seems on camera and after all four decide to go to a convention in LA, things take a turn for the worse.Can Alex help his brother? Why are his Idols stalking him and Nikalia? Will Trojan ever stop stealing Alex's cookies? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Xanderale3690. This will Be a story I have already posted on Wattpad, but oh well. So to start you off, my three characters Alex, Simon, and Troy aren't human. I call the Shade-Kin because I usually change something about them in each story or when I think about them. I'm not good at characters usually but I try hard! So here's their profile to start off

Name: Alexander(Alex) Jade Medson  
Heigh: 6'1  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black with red, highlights fading into purple, fading into blue at the tips.  
Eyes: blue  
Body Build: slim but muscler  
Likes: animals, drawing, family&friends, food, YouTube, cooking, anime, video games  
Dislikes:bullies, haters, Pink, judgmental people  
Health: Chronic paranoia and Depression (Has second darker personality like dark and Anti)  
Job: YouTube and baby siting  
Picture: (tell me if you all want a picture or not!)  
____________________________________  
Name: Simon Dray Medson  
Heigh: 5'7  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Hair: grayish  
Eyes: blue  
Body Build: slim  
Likes: family&friends, YouTube, art, video games  
Dislikes: bullies, people  
Health: social Anxiety, Schizophrenia  
Job: waiter, YouTube  
Picture: (tell me if you all want a picture or not!)  
____________________________________  
Name: Trojan James Medson  
Heigh: 6'5  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Hair: whitish blonde  
Eyes: blue gray  
Body Build: Average  
Likes:animals, drawing, family&friends, food, YouTube, video games  
Dislikes: bullies, idiots, judgmental people, Bright light  
Health: Chronic Depression  
Job: floor Manager, YouTube  
Picture: (tell me if you all want a picture or not!)  
____________________________________  
Name: Nikaila Evelynn Kierstead  
Heigh:4'6  
Age:16  
Gender:female  
Hair: Black with red highlights  
Eyes: blue  
Body Build: Average  
Likes:reading, candy, anime, YouTube  
Dislikes:chocolate, bullies  
Health: Type 1 Diabetes, Social Anxiety  
Job: babysitter  
Picture: (tell me if you all want a picture or not!)  
____________________________________  
That's the characters so far! And a quick disclaimer: I don't own any other you tubers or Cie Cie, or the art! If I upload my own art I will tell you!

Now if your still reading, thank you! This story will also have Anti x OC x Dark too, so heads up

A warning though: this does contain Male on male content (Yaoi) and sexual/invitational content and cursing too.


	2. Tickets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: hello! Girl_In_Black here! Chapter one for ya!

 

“This is the person on the phone"

 

**_ Alexander's POV _ **   
**_ Setting: The brothers apartment _ **

**Ring...Ring...Ring...**   
"Ugh. Damn phone...I don't want to wake up!"  
 **Ring...Ring...Ring...**  
"AH! Fine!" I reach over, and under my pillow to pull out my vibrating and ringing phone. I unlock it to see the screen name "BFF CCK LMAO".  I sigh as I answer. "What Nicky?It's-" I check the time "6:58am on a Thursday. You don't babysit today, nor this early."  
"OMG! Alex you won't believe what I got!" She screams. "What? A new Harry Potter fan fic?" I say sarcastically and thought 'Like she'd need another'. "No! It's so so much better!" She yelled "I won 5 VIP tickets to PAX in LA!" My brain stopped. "Okay, first, how? Second, why should I care?"

"Okay do you know Toby yeah?" She ask.

"Yes I know your Undead Boy Toy" I answer.

"Well he bought a total of 10 passes, for his friends you know. But Two of them already had passes, and three can't come while the other four could. So he spent all week and last week trying to find some friends he trust to go with him since he couldn't refund the passes" She says in one breath.

"Okay, but what's this got to do with me?"

"Well he couldn't find anyone, so I told him I'd take you and your brothers with us" she says in a somewhat guilty voice. " I know you three hate crowds and being in public but I checked it out, and it seems really fun! Plus jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Dan&Phil, TheRPGMinx, Cryaotic and a lot of other YouTubers will be there!" She squealed. I was about ready to go off and rant to her about talking to me before volunteering me for thing, but I stoped once I heard the names. "Wait, jack and mark? Dude Simon and I idolizes those two!" I tell her.

"I know! I have exactly 5 tickets! Me, you, Simon, Troy and Toby are all going! We're leaving next Saturday!" Seconds later I can hear Troy walking in. "Crap I got to go, Toby's here! Tell your brothers! Make a video!" She said before she hung up. I smile as I jump up from my bed. I text my brothers, Simon and Troy, the news with a small grin. I check the time, 7:23. Let's get the day started! I get up, get ready, and start making a vlog as I cook.

"Hello my wonderful Shade-Kin! It's you Favorite Secret Keeper, Patchwork here! And I got some HUGE news!" I tell the camera as I put it in my stand to record me cooking. "My favorite girl, Cie cie Killer, got 5 PAX tickets! Now I know my loyal shades are asking 'But Patch your an anti-' ha, Anti!'-social prick, why are you going to a hell hole filled of normal people?' And the answer is my hell muffins, Jackiboi and Markimoo are going to. Now if you've been on my channel at all, you'll know me and my Simon idolize those two. And while we both HATE social things, it'd be worth it!" At this point I've made 5 pancakes and am starting the bacon.

"Me, Simon, Troy, Cie Cie, and Cie Cies boy toy Toby are all going to PAX in LA! So for those who like me and are going, I hope to see ya soon!" I smile as I set mind and the brothers plates on the breakfast bar. "Until tomorrow My lil shades, your Keeper awaits! Bye! Cya!" I laugh as I stop the recording. My brothers finally wake up enough to come out of their rooms, and eat breakfast. Once I was done I wash my plate, and go to edit my vlog before uploading it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done boi!


	3. The Call.

**** Phone again 

 

**_ Alexander's POV  
Setting: His Room, 2 Days after Nicalia calls _ **

"Damn it! How do I do this?? Ugh!" I yell as I, once again, die on the same level in Cuphead, Beppi the Clown fight is so fucking hard. "Ugh! This is so fricking tiring!" I finally give up, and face the camera again. "That's it for today guys, this video is like, 28 minutes now. So until tomorrow, your keeper awaits! Bye! Cya!" I laugh as I stop the video.

I sigh as I get up, stretch, and then leave my room to get a soda. I'll edit and upload later. I yawn as I pass troys room, before going into Simons room quietly, and jumping up beside him. He screams and falls. "Hey ink, want a soda?" I ask as I look at his screen to see him recording Bendy and the ink Machine. "Oh, hey everyone it's my brother, Patchwork. Once again, NOT KNOCKING. Jesus Christ patch!" He yells at me. It's so funny to see him scared. I'd be lying if I said I didn't use some of Patches power to spook him.

"Ha, Hello Inks lil ink blots!" I say as I smile at the camera. "Yeah I'd like a soda" says Simon as he gets back up and sits back in his chair. I laugh and leave to go get the sodas.

**Ring...Ring...Ring...**  
I hum as I grab my phone from my pocket. "Unknown Number". Okay. Nope, not normal at all. It's not even my area code! It's from Fucking LA! What the actual hell?! I hesitantly unlock my phone and answer. Maybe a fan from there saw my blog and somehow got my number? Or it could be a family member I forgot about. "Hello?" I hesitantly ask.

"Uh, hi is this Alexander Medson?" a familiar voice that I couldn't place asked. It sounded kinda, off? I guess. Like their trying not to freak out or something.

"Yeah, Uh, who's this?"   
"Oh good. Hi, I'm Mark Fischbach! Im calling regarding your trip to LA"  
"Wait, mark as in The YouTuber Markiplier? That mark? Dude how'd you get my number and why are you calling?"  
"He, yeah actually, I'm calling because a friend of mine said that they knew you, and showed me your video a few days ago. The one where your going to PAX?"  
"Oh my god who?"  
"It was Toby and  you see I was thinking since you and your brother idolize me and Seán, why don't you and your friends stay with us for awhile after PAX? I mean we're staying at Toby's rental already, so why not get to know you guys too?"

"Oh my god, I- uh I mean yes! Yes that sounds awesome, thanks!" I can't believe I just stuttered while talking to my hero, god damn my nerves.

"Great! I saved your number already, so give me a call or text once you guys are in LA!"  
"Y-Yes, yeah, defiantly!" Not likly, but Damn it! We hung up after that, and because my nerves are shit I ended up dropping both sodas into the floor, where they both promptly exploded.

"...oh my god.."

Of course Troy would choose now to walk in. "you just wasted two MountainDews" he says.

 

" **OH MY FUCKING GOD!"** I Screamed.


End file.
